oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Armour
'Armour '''describes any item worn to provide defence. Wearing armour will reduce the chance of an enemy dealing damage towards you. Each armour has its own stats and some even have special effects when worn. Combat Triangle The combat triangle works in a way to make one fighting style weak or strong to another. * Melee fighters are strong against Rangers because leather is easily cut into with a melee weapon. Melee armour is also strong at protecting against ranged attacks, as arrows and bolts cannot easily penetrate metal plate armour. * Rangers are strong against Magic users because of their ranged abilities, and how easily they penetrate cloth robes. Ranged armour is crafted from animal and dragon hides, and is resistant to magical attacks. * Magic users are strong against Melee fighters because Melee armour amplifies magical attacks(''like electricity on metal). Mages are also ranged, similar to Rangers. They are able to use binding and ice spells to hold Melee fighters and prevent them from moving. This doesn't necessarily mean that just because you're melee and you're fighting a ranger you'll automatically win, it's just the way armour, weapons, and spells were structured to keep any one style from being the most powerful. Types of Armour There are a wide range of the types of armour, most of which can be made using metal bars, such as iron. Players can also craft armour from various types of dragon, soft and hard leather. Melee Armour Melee armour makes use of the Attack, Strength and Defense skills, and is generally made out of some form of metal. * Bronze armour * Iron armour * Steel armour * Black armour * White armour * Initiate armour * Mithril armour * Proselyte armour * Adamant armour * Rock-shell armour * Granite armour * Rune armour * Penance armour * Dragon armour * Third-age armour * Barrows armour Ranged Armour Ranged armour makes use of the Ranged and Defense skills, and is generally made out of some form of leather. * Leather * Hard Leather * Studded Leather * Frog-Leather * Snakeskin * Spined armour * Green dragonhide armour * Blue dragonhide armour * Red dragonhide armour * Black dragonhide armour * Third-age armour * Barrows armour Magic Armour Magic armour isn't really "armour", it's more along the lines of magical clothes. It makes use of Magic and Defense skills, and is generally made out of some form of cloth. * Wizard robes * Elemental armour * Mystic robes * Enchanted robes * Splitbark equipment * Skeletal armour * Ghostly Robes * Infinity robes * Lunar robes * Third-age armour * Barrows armour Hybrid Armour This is armour that benefits all three combat styles, although sacrificing defensive power. * Void knight armour * Culinaromancer's gloves Prayer Armour This armour, although generally weak defensively, has high prayer bonuses needed to slow the drain of prayer points. * Priest gown * Monk robes * Shade robes * Zamorak robes * Druid robe * God books * Temple knight armour * God vestments * Barrows armour Category:Armour Category:Ranged armour Category:Magic armour